superman: the parasite threat
by superfever
Summary: a tale on superman vs parasite


DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in and/or relating to Superman © DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in and/or relating to Superman © Belong to those that own them. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended.

Written by Christ Klien cck1115 May 2000

Dedicated to my hero, Christopher Reeve.

Email me cck7650atyahoodotcom

Comments and feedback are highly appreciated.

**SUPERMAN 7: THE WANTING LOVE THE PARASITE THREAT **

PROLOGUE

INT OF A JUNGLE

There is a trace of paw prints left on the muddy path. As the CAMERA follows the trace, it comes to a giant Creature, moving silently to get near to its prey.

It is a deadly predator. It is a black jaguar.

A herd of deer is peacefully grazing between the jungle and the river. They are not aware of the danger they might in now. A pair of sparkling eyes menacingly appears among the brushes at the darken shrubs. It begins to attack!

All of a sudden, the jaguar leaps over the shrubs to pursue its prey. In a terrible shock, the herd of deer runs erratically for their lives.

Jaguar will rarely fail; it successfully catches its prey. Near to the riverbank, it begins to enjoy its meat, chewing and tearing apart the flesh ruthlessly. Suddenly it moans painfully and drops to the ground. It is trembling in terror before everything comes to a dreadful silence.

A strange purplish LIGHT grows from the back of the jaguar. The brightness slowly moves over the jaguar's body and reveals that the light is actually shone from a creepy WORM.

It is a splendid purple color, palm size and is some kind of leech.

It creeps to the riverbank and swims away.

It is a relic. It is a PARASITE...

The morning sun begins to chase away the gray blanket of early dawn as it nudges its way over the mountains, seeing the western slopes come to life in a bath of warm golden-white glow.

It is a fine day.

SUPERMAN THEME MUSIC plays. Credits appear and dissolve in the clouds as they are shone by the ray of morning sunlight.

The camera, following the fingers of light as they creep their way through the Smallville skyline, capturing the majestic beauty of nature, flying across mountains, rivers, forests, farmlands, townscape and last rests on a wood-frame house; the Kent house.

The logo of Superman flies through the SCREEN.

FADE IN

EXT OF KENT HOUSE – SMALLVILLE

A man, standing in a field overlooking the endless greenery of farmland in the distance of an incredibly vibrant dawn, is painting to portray this magnificent scene down on his drawing paper, which is set on a tripod. He is long hair, keeping thick bread and moustache, dressed in a simple shirt and worn jeans. He is Clark Kent.

The rear door opens and out steps a fabulous Lady in her tidy get-up. She gratefully walks toward Clark.

CLARK

(Spontaneously)

"Good morning, Lana."

She is Lana Lang.

LANA

(stands behind him)

"Good guess."

CLARK

(keeps painting)

"I've known you over ten years, Lana."

LANA

"I had no idea, since when you have this painting... flair?"

CLARK

"Lana, thing... sometime we don't know it until we've discovered it."

LANA

"Martha told me that you've been up all night."

CLARK

"I don't want to miss the dawn."

LANA

"Clark, Martha worries about you."

CLARK

"I'm fine."

LANA

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!

Ever since you returned from Metropolis and decided to stay here!"

(She walks to confront him.)

"You've changed completely!

Just look at yourself; look at what you have done to yourself.

Rumpled long hair, unshaved whiskers, torn shirt and jeans.

What on earth it is all about?"

(Clark ignores her and keeps on painting)

"You quitted the job you are so in love with, isolating yourself from everyone and everybody.

Why you doing all these?

Where is the Clark Kent I knew?

Where are his optimistic, cheerful and lighthearted attitudes?"

"You are totally a stranger for me now! I don't know you anymore!"

CLARK

"Sometime people need some changes to his life..."

LANA

"Don't talk to me nonsense! Just tell me your problem. As you've said we are friends for years, so just let me share with you your problem."

CLARK

(looks up to the sky)

"Lana... Sometime some hurts are just too big to talk about; we put them away and leave them there, so that we can manage them.

Please, Lana. Don't push me."

LANA

"I'm glad if you've thought it that way. So can you return to us the "Clark" we are familiar with...now."

Hesitate for a moment; Clark gives Lana a gentle smile.

All of a sudden, his smile on his face fades away and replaced by a flinching expression. He looks as if he has expected a tremendous physical blow to descend upon him at any second. He clenches his fists, eyes-wide and his whole body is in a terrible tension. Lana is shocked by his sudden confusion and pain on his face.

Clark has anticipating something. An accident is going to happen.

At last, his eyes brim with tears, as he has known the result of the accident.

After a while, Lana has collected herself.

LANA

(still dazed)

"What's wrong, Clark?"

Clark closes his eyes and pants heavily without answer.

LANA

(begins to worry and cry)

"Clark, what's wrong with you?

Tell me, let me share with you your problem."

Clark turns and walks away. He resumes his painting but only spoils it under his shaking hand.

LANA

"Clark, please don't walk away. You've me and Martha worried now."

A lady's VOICE evokes.

"Lana, just leave him alone...

Perhaps he just needs more time..."

Martha Kent is standing at the terrace. She is grand and gentle.

LANA

"But..."

Martha

"You're going to be late if you don't take your breakfast now."

Martha glances on her son maternally, before she and Lana walk into the house.

INT OF KENT HOUSE

As Martha and Lana have gone, Clark walks in. With his shaking hand, he switches on the television.

ANGLE ON TV

There is the latest news about an accident of a domestic plane flew from Los Angeles to Las Vegas. The plane crashed in the desert and all the passengers died, none is survived. Looking at the wreckage of the plane, tears begin to burn his eyes...

Cut to

EXT OF RUDY HOUSE

Mandy Nathan runs from a timber frame house, pulling along with her luggage. She is in her mid 30's, yet charm and attractive. Behind running a man is Rudy Jones, her husband. He is in his early 40's, graying bad hair and slimy. Wearing singlet and short, his tummy is obvious.

RUDY

(grabs her luggage)

"Mandy, please, please don't go.

Don't leave me. I promise you I'll change, I'll do whatever you say."

MANDY

"Take off your hand!

I've enough of it. I'm bored to listen to any of your promises.

Just leave me alone!"

RUDY

(catches up)

"Mandy... give me another chance, the last chance. I promise I'll change accordingly."

MANDY

"Rudy, please...Let just face it.

It is good for us, both of us.

We are done."

RUDY

"If only you could give me a chance..."

Mandy throws her luggage in a Mercedes car boot, which is waiting in front.

MANDY

"Pardon me? Didn't I give you any chance? I've been totally disappointed at last."

"You are... Hopeless."

RUDY

(pointing to the man who sits at the driver seat)

"Who is he?"

(to the man)

"Hey guy, WHO ARE YOU!"

MANDY

(gets into the car)

"Whoever he is, this is none of your business now."

RUDY

(points to the driver)

"Hey you! Get off now!

How dare you driving away my wife!"

MANDY

"This is the last time I remind you. There are months of installments of car, house and bills, you've not cleared off. Bear it in mind."

The car hurtles and disappears in haste speed, leaving the cloudy exhaust and the poor Rudy shouting for his wife. He hopelessly walks back to his house and finds that the phone is ringing fiercely. He picks it up instantly.

The VOICE on the line

"Mister Jones, if you don't come to work today, you may have it for the next and the following days."

Cut to

EXT OF A FARM FIELD

There is a fantastic panorama of the cornfield that stretching across the whole flatland. Two kids in age of ten, wearing school uniform, are running cheerfully across the cornfield.

JAKE

"Monica, see if you can catch me!"

Monica

"Jake, I can't. I'm tired."

He waits for her to catch up. Jake Jacob is a healthy and bright boy but his face is distorted slightly, whereas Monica Moon is just a pretty little lady.

JAKE

(walking together with Monica)

"Monica, why you like to play with me? All of them said that I'm a freak. They all run away. You are the only one that not afraid of my face...

My ugly face."

MONICA

"No, you are not. You are bright and kind. And I like to play with you."

JAKE

(blushes slightly)

"Thank you, Monica. And this is for you."

He takes out a cup from his school bag and presents it to Monica.

MONICA

"It's a Superman cup!

Where do you get it and how much it is?"

JAKE

"It's from the Internet and it's...free..."

MONICA

"Free? Or... you do it again?

Jake, this is not right to use people's credit card from the Internet."

JAKE

"I shouldn't have told you.

Ok...ok. I agree not to do it again. Anyway, come to my barn. I've created a good stuff there."

INT OF A FARM BARN

Jake takes a black ball from the table and puts it on the ground.

MONICA

(looking at it curiously)

"What's this?"

JAKE

"It is a bomb, a chemical bomb."

MONICA

"You make a bomb?"

JAKE

"Yep, you're right. Actually it's pretty easy to make it. Last week, I came across a chemical website. And over there I got the instructions and steps. Now I'm just having an idea to make it as it hits something, it'll explode."

MONICA

"Does it work?"

JAKE

"I don't know... let's try."

Jake lights up the bomb, but it's not detonated. There is only flame and sparks.

A VOICE breaks in.

"What's a loser."

Fox and James are walking in. They are Jake's classmates. Fox is heavy and strong. James is thin and small.

JAMES

"I knew it.

Both of you must be here. Both of you runaway from school again."

JAKE

"Likewise."

JAMES

(pushes Jake aside)

"You, FREAK, stay away from Monica. Don't you know that nobody will want to play with you! All of us are scared of you, even your mother. She as well ran away from you!"

JAKE

(is infuriated)

"YOU! Shut up!"

He jumps on James and punches him to the ground. James screams for help. And now Jake is fighting against Fox and James, while Monica is crying for a stop. During the fight, a bottle of fuel accidentally falls from the table and spills onto the flame. The fire begins to spread! As Jake is blown to the ground, the fire rapidly engulfs him. James and Fox are stunned. They escape immediately.

MONICA

(is in terrible fear)

"James! Fox! You can't just run away!

Help! Somebody come and help!"

James and Fox ignore and keep running.

In a far distance, Clark is driving his truck as he hears of the voice with his super hearing. He bolts to the place after he has seen the fire with his super vision. Only after Clark has taken off the fire with his super blow, Monica notices a man has standing in front of her and saved Jake.

MONICA

(puzzles)

"When are you here? Why I didn't notice you?"

CLARK

(carries Jake out from the barn)

"It is magic."

MONICA

"I'm Monica. Can you teach me the magic?"

CLARK

"Not right now. Let's see how is your friend."

Clark is startled slightly as he glances on Jake's distorted face. It has hurt Jake.

CLARK

"Are you alright?

I'm Uncle Kent. Nice to meet you."

Jake walks away without any reply.

CLARK

"Well, suppose both of you are in the school now. Can I have any clue why both of you are trapped in this little fire here?"

JAKE

(replies in a cool tone, while holding Monica's hand and walking away)

"This is none of your business..."

The unintentional reply is like a lethal weapon, striking quick and deep into Clark's heart. He falls into the depth of his sorrow. The nearly mortal wound once again gets him.

"...But did you ask whether they need your help?"

"...We have the ability to help ourselves and we don't need the alien's help."

"...Why all the credits are only contributed to you! You are only an alien and we are human beings! That's totally not fair!"

"...We don't need you, the alien as our hero. The people have us."

Cut to

INT OF COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

Rudy Jones is working as a technician in the Colombian Institute, which is a large chemical manufacture factory in the countryside of Smallville. He pushes through the air-lock door of a chamber and approaches to the changing room to get his cloth changed. He meets his colleague, Bender, who is taking off his uniform.

BENDER

"Rudy, it's time for lunch now, where have you been? We have just met our new supervisor, Mr. Arthur."

RUDY

"New supervisor?

How about Mr. Jonathan?"

BENDER

"Where are you lately, a mission to Mars? He was switched month ago!"

"Yeah, right. Mr. Arthur want to meet you once you are here."

INT OF AN OFFICE

After knocking the door and getting the permission, Rudy moves into the office. To his surprise, the new supervisor is the guy that drives away his wife this morning. Although both of them are surprised, they handle it quite well.

ARTHUR

(extends out his hand)

"What's a small world, Mr. Jones.

Nice to meet you."

RUDY

(in a bit tense to shake his hand)

"Nice...to meet you too."

ARTHUR

(sits back on his chair)

"You are late today, Mr. Jones."

RUDY

"Ha... Accident happens sometime...

I mean... the traffic jam."

ARTHUR

(looks on a file)

"You have a very bad record, Mr. Jones."

RUDY

"Mr. Arthur, you can't judge me just by looking through the record. I'm...hardworking..."

ARTHUR

"Easy, it's just a warning. Hopefully you may pay more concentration in your work. You may go now."

(As Rudy exits, Arthur stops him)

"One more reminder; Mandy is done with you. Don't disturb her anymore."

Rudy is silent. He makes no protest before he walks away.

INT OF A CANTEEN

Rudy is having his lunch when Bender and two other friends; John and Jason join in.

BENDER

"How was it? Was it bad?"

RUDY

(smiles broadly)

"You all will not believe it. Ha...ha... I was just overwhelming. Mr. Arthur has my work praised. He said that my performance is great and he is very satisfied."

BENDER

"Really?"

RUDY

"Come on, what for I lie to you. You know I'm just worth it."

JASON

"In that case, you will have no problem with the hunting this Friday, right?"

RUDY

"Certainly not!"

BENDER

"Rudy, you have your switch on Friday afternoon!"

RUDY

"Not a big deal. I can manage it."

At night

INT OF A BAR

A Lady, passing through the crowd, strides toward the counter, where A Man is sitting alone quietly, swallows his drink in one gulp.

THE LADY

(stands behind the Man)

"You are not belonged here, Clark."

CLARK

(turns and sees Lana)

"I buy you a drink."

(to the bartender)

"Orange juice, please."

LANA

(takes a seat beside him)

"You are getting stewed."

CLARK

"I wish I would."

LANA

"Go home now."

CLARK

"I would like to stay longer."

LANA

"Ok, you want to get drunk, let's get drunk."

(The bartender serves her the drink)

"No, give me Brandy, the whole bottle."

CLARK

"No, Lana. It's not good for your health."

LANA

(grabs the bottle as it is served)

"Don't you care!"

CLARK

(stops her and takes away the bottle)

"You don't drink and you'll get drunk easily."

LANA

"It's my business!"

Suddenly, A MAN'S VOICE evokes from behind.

THE VOICE

"Getting in trouble, my dear?"

He is a tall, big and nasty customer here. He shoves Clark aside and takes over his seat.

LANA

"Get lost."

THE MAN

"How about...something like...

Buy me a drink."

(caresses her blond hair)

"Where do you live, my dear?

I desperately want to visit it tonight."

CLARK

(catches his hand and removes it from Lana)

"Watch out your dirty hand!"

THE MAN

"Oh, I'm sorry. My hand is dirty, but it'll love to...

Smash your filthy FACE!"

He launches a sudden blow to Clark's face, and it hits!

The Man shouts painfully for his injured knuckles while Clark is unharmed.

LANA

(worries and examines Clark's face)

"Are you alright?"

CLARK

"I'm fine. You're not supposed to come here. Let's go back now."

As Clark and Lana turn to go out, the Man grabs the bottle of Bandy on the counter table and races toward Clark.

THE MAN

"Not so soon. Our battle's just started."

He hits it on Clark violently and the bottle is shattered into pieces. Clark turns and locks his angry eyes on him. The Man recoils and getting afraid.

The Crowd is getting aware of the violence.

Clark takes out his wallet and places a few dollars on the counter table before he returns to Lana.

LANA

(is amused)

"You pay?"

CLARK

"You ordered it, didn't you?"

The Man is enraged and embarrassed as the crowd is giving applause to Clark. As Clark is about to leave, he picks up a wooden chair and strikes it on Clark's body.

THE CROWD

"Watch out!!"

CLARK

(turns and looking at the broken chair)

"I'm not gonna pay this time."

The Man is getting very mad, as Clark is still unharmed. He instantly picks his pistol from his waist and points it at Clark.

THE MAN

(in rage)

"You're asking for bullet, ain't you?"

LANA

(screams horribly)

"Please don't shoot!

We'll give everything you want.

Just don't shoot, please!"

The crowd is in panic too.

THE BARTENDER

"Easy, Steve.

Please don't do anything stupid."

STEVE

"Stay out of my business!

It's only between him and me."

Clark ignores. As he tries to walk away with Lana, Steve pulls the trigger.

STEVE

"Another one step, your damn ass will get shot."

LANA

(panics)

"Clark, we'd better listen..."

CLARK

(turns to Steve)

"No gun, please."

STEVE

"You still don't know who is in-charging now, do you?"

Wryly, Clark takes a coin from his pocket and tosses it to the air.

STEVE

"Hey, what're you doing?

Hands up!"

Clark follows the command. Silence appears but disturbed by the shrill noise produced by the twisting coin in the air. It draws attentions from everyone. Steve glances up as it is falling right to his forehead. It knocks him out surprisingly.

The crowd is amused and turns into cheer.

INT. OF A CAR

Lana is driving the car when Clark is gazing out the side window to the glittering silent streetscape.

LANA

"This is not you."

Clark suddenly realizes that he might reveal his secret identity just now.

CLARK

(in a bit tense)

"I've been... working out recently."

LANA

"No! I mean you don't drink and you don't go to bar usually."

Clark sighs as his secret is safe.

LANA

"What's your problem? Please, if you still treat me as your friend."

CLARK

"I'm sorry, Lana."

LANA

"You know this is not what I want to hear."

CLARK

"I can't sleep well. Every time I sleep, I see innocent people dying in front of me..."

LANA

"You're suffering from insomnia! And it's getting severe now!

Did you see any doctor?"

CLARK

"They can't help me."

LANA

"You've to see a doctor! That's the only way you can get help... I'll try to make appointment for you."

Clark turns to the side window. He knows it will not help.

INT OF CLARK'S BEDROOM

Clark awakes with a suddenness that makes him gasps for air. His heart bounces violently inside his chest. He would like to think that he'd have another bad dream, but he knows it is not. It is real. Every scene is so vivid and clear that repeatedly strikes his mind; the tragedy of the air crash this morning.

He can remember how horrible the passengers were as the plane's engines suddenly burst out. There are adults, ladies, children and the total victims of 85 lives. All of them were in panic, screaming frightfully and crying for help. He instead of doing anything, he just stood there and let the plane eventually crashed the desert and killed all the people.

INT OF THE LIVING ROOM

Clark sits motionlessly on the sofa and stares unfocused as the tragedy is still bouncing him. Suddenly he feels a flow of warmness as he is layered with a coat. Martha is standing next to him.

MARTHA

(gives a maternal smile and sits beside her child)

"Son, can't sleep well?"

CLARK

"Mom, did I wake you up?"

MARTHA

(padding his hair and begins to rock him)

"No, Son.

Do you still remember when you were still a kid, every time you'd have a bad dream; you loved to run to me. And I would rock you until you fell into your sweetest dream."

CLARK

"Mom, I've grown up... And that was not a bad dream."

MARTHA

"Son, I don't know if it's something about where you from. You radiate goodness. You truly appreciate and revere every life. But...sometime you might overdo it..."

CLARK

(frowns sadly)

"But...I knew it...

I knew it would happen and the people would be killed...and... I just ignore them.

I have them... killed"

MARTHA

"Son, just don't be too harsh to yourself. Tragedies happen elsewhere and you just can't be everywhere to save the people. Even with your help, you can't resolve all the problems. So, just leave them, let them happen naturally."

She embraces her son in her maternal hands

"Son, you don't know how happy I was when you decided to return to me and stop all your dangerous "stunts". You don't know how frighten and worried I was every time I got your news through the TV, about the fight between you and the alien invaders, the public opinion turning against you or you have been exposed to some super weapons."

"But now I will rather prefer you coming back here once a week in a good-humored and cheerful face, than having you here everyday miserable and sad."

CLARK

"I'm sorry..."

MARTHA

"Don't say sorry."

CLARK

"Mom, I promise you I will soon return as your happy son as before."

He gives Martha a big hug before walking into his room.

INT OF CLARK'S BEDROOM

Clark takes out a dusty briefcase from a wardrobe and opens it up. The familiar "S" of superman's costume is seen.

EXT OF A FARMLAND

Monica walks from her house to a farmland cheerlessly. She can't sleep tonight because she is troubled with what her mother just told her during the dinner.

MONICA'S MOTHER (VO)

"Monica, Daddy has been promoted and is going to work in Metropolis. We are going to move to the city next month. So you've better start to arrange your things."

MONICA (VO)

"Mom, I don't want to move. I like Smallville. All my friends are here."

MONICA'S MOTHER (VO)

"You will get your new friends there very soon."

MONICA (VO)

"Mom, I like here. Can we stay?"

MONICA'S MOTHER (VO)

"No. I'd told your teacher this morning and you'll only school here until the end of this month."

She sits on the grassy ground and stares at the beautiful sky gloomily. Suddenly she sees a figure flying across the sky and he is SUPERMAN!

INT OF THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

For the first time, superman is in long hair, untrimmed whiskers, and tough looking yet elegant. As he gratefully walks to the central, the interior lighted up automatically.

ERADICATOR

"Welcome back, Kal El.

I've been waiting a long time."

SUPERMAN

(in rage)

"Stop it! Eradicator, Stop it!

Stop sending me any message. Superman is gone! He has totally gone!"

"I'm not the earth or the people's savior!

And now I just want to be an ordinary and normal man."

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The interior shudders under his anger. Eradicator gives superman a moment to collect himself, before it answers.

ERADICATOR

"I didn't."

SUPERMAN

"What do you mean… you didn't?"

ERADICATOR

"I didn't send you any message. But they did; those victims in the accidents. They asked for your help...and you...can hear them.

But you turned them down..."

SUPERMAN

(blinks and stammers)

"They asked for...my help...and I turned them...down?"

ERADICATOR

"Kal El, I understand. You've emerged from the ordeal a broken man; devastated by the cold hard lesson you've learned. But you need not to give up your belief and discredit all the fabulous things you've done."

SUPERMAN

"But...they don't need me and... I'm not a kind of them."

ERADICATOR

"Kal EL, you can't plead everyone. As long as you are certain with what you are doing and believe the things you've done are helpful and right, you should go ahead.

Do you really have to bother of how the people viewing on you, if you're a kind of them?"

Superman falls in a deep thought.

ERADICATOR

"Are you still angry with them?"

SUPERMAN

(frowns with confusion)

"No, I...I'm not... I... really don't know now..."

ERADICATOR

"Ask yourself, Kal El. What are in your mind during the time you help the innocent people?

Are you expecting them to say thanks to you?

Are you feeling proud of yourself?

Or you are just happy because you are being able to help them."

SUPERMAN

"What...should I do now?"

ERADICATOR

"Just listen to your heart and following it. It will never lie to you."

Superman flies away, mulling over his words.

EXT OF A FARMLAND

As superman flying across a farmland, he sees Monica sitting alone, staring at the sky miserably at the late of night. He lands and turns as Clark to approach her.

CLARK

"Monica? Is it you? It's very late now. Why are you still here and not go to bed?"

MONICA

(turns to Clark)

"You are... the magician! Uncle Kent!"

CLARK

"What is bothering you? Maybe I can use some of my magic to help you."

MONICA

"I...can't sleep. My family is going to move next month. I don't want to leave here.

And I don't know how to tell Jake... he will get hurt."

CLARK

"Jake is your good friend?

Is he the kid I saw in the morning?"

MONICA

"Yes, he is. He is the kid you saved this morning."

CLARK

"I see. Well, Monica, I think you should be honest to him. Just tell him that though both of you are separated, you both can always keep in touch through the Internet, email and fax, and you will miss him everyday."

MONICA

"Yeah, and... That is the only way."

(looks around)

"Uncle Clark, I tell you a secret...

I saw superman just now."

CLARK

(blinks)

"You did? I thought superman is back to his planet."

MONICA

"No, he is not. The earth is his home. He will not leave here. He will not leave us. He was just having some holidays and now he is returning to us. I saw it!"

MONICA

(glances up the sky as if she prays)

"I wish one day I can have a chance to meet superman in person and tell him how much me and my friend, Jake have missing him."

Clark is moved. He goes and sits near to her. Both of them sit on the grassy ground, listening to the crickets' sing, watching the mysterious stars, and enjoying the natural beauty of the night.

MONICA

(suddenly shrieks)

"Look! It's fireflies!"

Coming from nowhere, these twinkled little stars begin to fill and light up the night. Monica is cheerfully chasing the fireflies while Clark is sitting quietly and indulging in the majestic nature. Soaking in the fountain of the nature peacefully and silently, Clark can now listen to his heart clearly. He is awaken and certain with himself.

CLARK

(grins)

"Alright, Monica.

Let me bring you home now."

He cradles her, walking toward the single light glowing dimly house.

The next morning

INT OF BATHROOM – KENT HOUSE

Standing in front of a mirror, Clark begins to shave by bouncing his heat vision off the mirror onto his whiskers. Using a special scissors, he trims his hair.

CLARK

"Farewell my long hair."

From the image of the mirror, "the elegant, confident, light-hearted looking" Clark has returned. The image of the mirror is slowly paned downward to spot the familiar 'S' on his square.

Superman is back! And superman soundtrack begins!

EXT OF SMALLVILLE

A mugger who is taking the advantage of the dawn, looking for his prey; He is assaulting a young woman. Out of a sudden, the thug is scooped up to the sky.

THUG

"What the…"

He pauses as he sees superman smiling to him.

SUPERMAN

"You're unlucky, I'm on from today!"

Superman drops him off with two policemen in the nearby police station.

SUPERMAN

"Good morning, officers."

Once again superman takes into the air as the policemen looking upward in awe.

SUPERMAN

"Up, up and away!"

Superman is soaring effortlessly above the townscape of Smallville. He is exhilarated - literally high as he feels a kind of release, a genuine physical joys in flying. He bolts and disappears in the clouds.

EXT OF A SMALL PALESTINE VILLAGE

The conflict between Israel and Palestine has never been ceased. Two Israeli tanks stomp into a Palestine village, pursuing a group of Palestine soldiers. The tanks violently blow off some residences and roll over cars and bikes in their ways, crushing them. The innocents and children cry in fright.

As the tank is really to shot at the falling soldiers, its muzzle is suddenly crumpled by a powerful grip.

ON THE SCREEN OF THE TANK

The troops in the tank are dropping their jaws to see the graceful "S" blocking the screen.

Superman is standing in front of the tank, has crumpled its muzzle and stopping it from further advancing. The other tanks rolls over and aims on Superman. He takes the muzzle and makes a knot on it. Most of the spectacles are completely stunned with the sudden presence and strength of this blue clad with red cape figure.

SUPERMAN

"And same to this side."

His steely blue eyes turn red and unleash two beams of heat vision that turn the soldiers' weapons into wreckages.

SUPERMAN

"Hatred can't solve any problems. It only makes them worse. Both of you are neighbors. You are supposed to help each other to get stronger."

He then takes off, leaving the crowd in deep thought and doubt for next move.

A Palestine soldier looks sad with his flawed weapon. He looks up the tiny Superman in the sky.

THE SOLDIER

(shout loudly)

"No fighting, what do I do!"

EXT OF TAIPEI, TAIWAN

Taiwan has actively launched several activities to declare her independence lately. A massive group of people is having their declaration along the Taipei Square today. It has enraged China, who has eventually lost her patience against Taiwan. China ruthlessly discharges two deadly missiles toward the city of Taipei as a warning.

As the group of people is matching spiritually high, another group of people is running and shouting horribly.

THE COMING CROWD

"Watch up, the missiles...in the sky!"

The crowds turn in a great panic as all of them fleeing for lives. People trip and fall. From a very far distance, superman, moving so fast that he is just a streak, following along the missiles' trails to catch up to them. Before the missiles crash on ground, superman safely scoops both of them up to the sky. He freezes the missiles in case they will explode and drops them back to the Missile Discharged Platform in China.

SUPERMAN

(In Mandarin)

"Both of you are brothers. So be kind to yourselves.

And violence is not the only way out."

Superman once takes to the air and swerves away, leaving a group of Chinese officers in a great shock.

Chinese officer 1

"Who...Who... is he?"

Chinese officer 2

"People call him...Superman."

Chinese office 1

"Superman?"

EXT OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN

A large Japanese Whaler, looming on the wavy ocean, has hunted and caught a pod of whales. As they are going to lift up the net, superman passes by and cut it off with his heat vision. The whales drop back to the ocean safely and the Japanese are stunned.

SUPERMAN

(floating in the air, smiles broadly and talks in Japanese)

"I'm sorry. You've to redo.

But since the net is broken, I suggest you to take a rest."

He flies toward the ocean, tracking the route of the whales.

Only after a moment, does the Japanese Captain shout

"Let's go home!"

All of them cheer.

As the whales have successfully escaped from their doom, they swim happily and vigorously across the ocean, sometimes jumping to the air and other time diving to the deep of the ocean. Superman pleasantly joins them, imitates their actions and swims together with them. This is magnificent as superman is sprinting up to the sky and a giant blue whale is bouncing from the ocean in the backdrop of a glorious sunrise.

INT OF THE DINING ROOM - KENT HOUSE

Lana walks in, carrying some of her self-made dishes as Martha sits quietly in a corner.

LANA

"Good morning, Martha. I bring you orange pie today."

Martha has no response.

LANA

(curiously approaches to her)

"Martha, are you alright?"

Martha turns and she has been crying as the trails of tears still can be clearly seen on her face.

MARTHA

"Clark is gone. He is gone."

Lana is sad. She goes to embrace her tightly.

A VOICE

(breaks in suddenly)

"Good morning, Lana.

What? A family's day today?"

Both of them are startled by the voice. They glance up to see Clark has pushed the swing door and approached to them. He embraces them in his firm arms.

CLARK

"Mom, I'm sorry.

I worried you the last few months."

Looking at Clark's face, the studious, mild manner and well-grounded face that once had gone before but now has returned, Lana and Martha smiles brilliantly until the tears breach their lower lids.

LANA

(runs a hand to clear off the tears)

"Clark, are you alright, now?"

CLARK

(grins broadly)

"Positively."

LANA

(cries again)

"You've scared us half to death."

CLARK

"I'm sorry, Lana."

LANA

"Where have you been just now?"

CLARK

(pauses a moment)

"Swimming...I guess?"

LANA

(glances up his wet hair)

"Yeah, right. Very funny.

So, do you still need the appointment?"

CLARK

"What appointment?"

LANA

"The appointment with Dr. Jean. About your insomnia."

CLARK

(picks up two apples from the table)

"From now on, I'll have two apples a day. I think these are enough to keep me a great distance from Dr. Jean."

Lana smiles beautifully and then embraces him.

"Welcome back my humorous Clark."

EXT OF A SCHOOL FIELD

Several kids are playing baseball in the field.

James's got a baseball in his hand.

"Fox, you've better watch out. It'll be a tough curve."

Fox's got a bat.

"Yes, I'm ready."

MONICA

(approaches to James from a corner)

"James, I'm sorry. Can I join in?"

JAMES

"Certainly!"

MONICA

"Jake as well?"

Jake slowly moves nearby to them, carrying his own bat.

JAMES

(glances up Jake and turns to Monica)

"Monica, I hate to say this.

Don't you understand, he disgusts me.

He disgusts every one of us here. And you've better stay away from him before he turns you as another freak!"

Jake has heard it; he turns and runs away sadly.

MONICA

"James, you're too much!"

She runs after Jake.

Cut to

INT OF A JUNGLE

Rudy and Jason are hunting in a jungle. Both of them squat on the ground and hide underneath a brushy shrub. Jason levels his rifle, aims to a deer, which is grazing nearby a stream.

Suddenly, Rudy grabs over the rifle.

RUDY

"Give it to me. I'll have it caught for you."

JASON

(shrieks)

"Hey, I'm using it!"

Rudy aims and fires, but it misses. The deer is startled and runs away.

RUDY

(complains)

"Look! What you've done!

You've scared away the deer!"

JASON

"I thought you're the one that missed it!"

RUDY

"If not because of you shouting here, I wouldn't miss it."

JASON

"What? You blame on me now? I was the one supposed to do the shooting."

RUDY

"But it's my gun!"

JASON

"Fine! You can have your gun with you and I am leaving now!"

RUDY

"Fine! Let's split!"

As Jason has gone, Rudy starts feeling paranoid and fear in the frightening gloom and the deadly silence of the jungle. He turns and runs back to Jason.

JASON

(sees Rudy has returned)

"I thought we've just split."

RUDY

"Yes, we did. But I choose to go this way."

JASON

(whispers)

"What's a wuss."

RUDY

(has heard it)

"What did you say just now?"

JASON

"What I said is exactly what you've heard!"

RUDY

(is angry)

"Don't you dare to say it again!"

JASON

(turns to confront him, challenging)

"You are a WUSS!"

Rudy's face twitches. He points to him.

RUDY

"You... I'll remember it.

You got to pay for it one day."

Rudy turns and walks away alone.

He is very angry as everyone turns behind him. Using his blade, he relentlessly cut the shrubs he comes upon with.

RUDY

(grouching)

"Mandy, Author, Jason; you all will see one day.

I would have all you killed one day!

I will kill all of you one day!"

As the anger has obsessed him, his is not aware of the increasingly haze and heat around him. Until he sees the fire, he is completely stunned! The forest is in fire! Frightfully, he flees for his life, blundering and dropping some of his belongings. Unfortunately, he stumbles on a log, hits his head on a tree trunk and falls on ground. He faints afterward.

A strange purplish light radiates in a nearby shrub. It slowly moves toward him...

Cut to

INT OF KENT HOUSE

Martha, Lana and Clark are really having a good breakfast today. They happily talk about the childhood of Clark; how naughty he was when he was a kid, how he first met Lana, how they became good friends and eventually fell in love...

MARTHA

"At that time, I really thought that both of you could make it. How wonderful it was if Clark had married Lana."

"Even now, I still hope that it would happen. We could be in one family."

Martha is holding Lana's hand gently and gazing her softly as Lana blushes beautifully.

CLARK

"Mom, you have me and Lana embarrassed now. We are family now. I am your son and Lana is your daughter."

Lana seems a bit disappointed.

Suddenly, a sense of discomfort flows through Clark. He lowers down his glasses a bit and turns to glance to the far distance of the mountains through the window. He sees a flame first and then the forest fire with his super vision. As Lana is oblivious him, he blows gently toward the wall clock to move the minute of the clock.

CLARK

"Lana, what time do you have to leave for work?"

LANA

(glances up the wall clock)

"Oops, I've to go now! Bye-bye."

Lana grabs her bag and rushes out while Martha frowns to his son.

MARTHA

"What're you doing, son?"

CLARK

(grins)

"There seems a job waiting for superman!"

He rips his shirt and the familiar 'S' reveals to us.

INT OF THE JUNGLE

Rudy has regained some of his consciousness. He is stunned as he sees a bright purplish leech is slowly creeping from his leg up his body and comes to his mouth. The leech is looking for a house to carry it away from the forest fire. He is frozen and only can horribly quiver as the leech is crawling into his mouth!

EXT OF THE JUNGLE

The fire has radiated miles away under the increasing wind velocity. The fire brigades arrive. Firefighters are busy in fighting with the fire and an airplane is circling above the forest, sprinkling water equally onto the fire. The airplane accidentally skids above some trees when the tremendous vapor has blocked the pilot's view. It falls as it's out of controlled. Right before the plane collides, it's scooped up and stabilized by an external force. It lands safely on the ground.

The two pilots immediately exit from the plane and they see an elegant figure is ready to take off.

SUPERMAN

(smiles to them)

"Let me handle it."

"Up, up and away!"

He once takes into the air as the two pilots awesomely looking upward.

THE TWO PILOTS

"Superman is back?"

Above the fire, superman tries to use his super blow to take out the fire, but his initial attempt failed. The fire is radical as it spreads rapidly. After a while of thinking, he begins to circle the fire. The fire is getting ferocious at the beginning under the violent wind. As superman is moving faster and faster, so fast he is just a streak, the air of the circled area is getting thinner and turns almost vacuum. In a sudden, the fire vanishes amazingly and completely.

The teams of firefighters cheer in triumph seeing the fire vanishing.

INT OF THE JUNGLE

A Black Panther is lying on ground, moaning as one of its legs injured in the fire. It roars fiercely as a Blue Figure lands nearby.

SUPERMAN

(holds his hands out)

"Steady, big cat. I come to help."

As he examines its injury, it attacks him. Superman blocks its claw with one hand, no harm to him.

SUPERMAN

(pads its back gently)

"Don't move, big cat.

You got a second degree of burn."

Superman then goes to the bushes, riffling them. He picks some leaves, puts them on his palm, squeezes and heats them up. The leaves have turned into black muddy cream.

As he returns and paints the cream on its wound, the panther seems tamed and quiet this time.

SUPERMAN

(pads its head as if it is a domestic cat)

"Are you better now, big cat?

Try to walk and see."

The Panther staggers to its legs and manages to walk again. It compassionately snuggles beside his feet before it jogs away.

SUPERMAN

"Huh, Traditional medicine... works!"

Satisfied with the work done, superman tends to leave the place, but he hears of someone moans painfully for help. With his super vision, he sees Rudy lying on a remote area helplessly. He swerves toward the place.

EXT OF THE AIR

RUDY

(Screaming)

"Ahhh…!"

He is shocked as his eyes snap opened, he finds himself in the middle of the air.

A COOL VOICE

"Don't move, I get you now and...

Please don't scream as well."

As Rudy lifts up his head, he finds himself is cradled by an elegant figure, who is smiling to him.

RUDY

"Superman?"

"Ahhh…!"

SUPERMAN

(frowns)

"Didn't I tell you not to scream."

RUDY

"It's amazing! It's impossible!

How can I be so lucky! I must be dreaming or something..."

SUPERMAN

"If you move further, I don't think you will consider it as lucky anymore."

RUDY

(blushes slightly)

"I'm sorry...

Yeah, I'm Rudy Jones. Do you know me? I work in the Colombian Institute. Do you know the Colombian Institute, the largest Chemical manufacture factory in Smallville? I'm in-charged... Ahhh!"

Rudy suddenly feels very painful and he scraps his neck violently.

SUPERMAN

"What's wrong?"

RUDY

"I've swallowed something and it moves along my throat now. It's gross!"

SUPERMAN

(squints)

"Hum… you're right.

Something moves along your esophagus."

RUDY

(in panic)

"Oh, no! Will I die?"

SUPERMAN

"Not right now. And here we are!"

EXT OF A HOSPITAL

Superman descents gratefully and drops Rudy to two nurses who are standing in front of the hospital's front porch.

SUPERMAN

"Excuse me, ladies.

Can you please take care of my friend? He has slightly burned and swallowed something."

Nurse 1 and 2

(are surprised)

"What the… superman? SUPERMAN!"

The sudden scream has shocked the people at the lobby and most of them rush out the hospital to see their hero, even those sit on the wheel chairs. Superman is overwhelming. He immediately takes into the air as the people standing in front of the porch looking upward in full of respect and surprise.

Patient 1

"You... paralyzed, aren't you?"

Patient 2

(smiles hard)

"Oops, I've almost forgotten."

He drops to the ground.

EXT OF A FARMLAND

Jake and Monica are playing baseball along a dusty roadside.

JAKE

(tosses the ball to the air and catches it back)

"I've tried it, they just don't accept me."

MONICA

(has got Jake's bat in her hand)

"Please don't give up, Jake. They'll accept you one day."

JAKE

"I just don't really care, as long as I've you here."

MONICA

"But...Jake...if I leave..."

JAKE

"Monica, are you ready?"

He tosses the ball toward Monica but she misses it. It runs to the road. As Jake runs to pick the ball, a truck hurtles down the road and is going to roll over him. Just in a nick of time, he is scooped up and placed safely back on the roadside.

MONICA and JAKE

(shriek together)

"Superman!"

SUPERMAN

(pads on their shoulders)

"Monica, Jake, this is very dangerous to play at the road side."

JAKE

(is surprised)

"Superman, you know us, you know both of us?"

SUPERMAN

(smiles to Monica)

"Well, I heard somebody would like to meet me last night."

MONICA

"I knew it. You can listen to it.

You won't leave us."

JAKE

"Yeah, where have you been the last few months, Superman?

We are missing you so much."

SUPERMAN

"I was just having a little problem with myself, but it's solved now."

JAKE

"Next time, if you have any problem, just tell us. Me and Monica will help you."

SUPERMAN

"Thank you."

Jake suddenly remembers his distorted face. He turns and covers up his face instantly.

SUPERMAN

(walks to him and lowers his hands softly)

"Jake, Be proud of who you are."

Hesitates for a while, Jake smiles. He is just a bright and sunny child.

Superman

"Care to take a ride now?"

JAKE

"Me and Monica, two of us?"

SUPERMAN

(looks at both of his hands)

"I guess it's a fit."

Superman cradles Jake and Monica in his strong arms and flies toward the blue sky.

SUPERMAN

"Up, up and away."

Jake and Monica are having the most exciting and happiest moment in their life, flying together with their superhero in the cloudless blue sky. They glide gracefully over the mountains, rivers and villages. As they fly pass the school, the students including James and Fox are playing baseball in the field. Jake shouts to them excitingly, but they just cannot hear him and keep playing.

JAKE & MONICA

"Hi, look up! James, Fox!

We are flying with Superman!"

James frowns as if he hears the yell. He turns and looks to the remote area confusingly. Fox looks around and scratches his head doubtfully. As he turns up, a baseball drops from the sky and hits on his head, knocks him out cool.

The next day

INT OF A CLASSROOM

James and Fox, carrying the school bags and walk into the classroom. To their surprise, they see their friends gather around Jake's table, which at the far left corner of the classroom. They exchange a dubious glance and go to join the crowd.

JAKE

(Sitting on his seat and talking delightfully as the others listen up deliciously)

"We flew over the Tiara Mountain and then soared above the school. I saw y'all playing baseball in the school field and John made his two-run homer. I shouted at you but none of you look up."

THE STUDENTS

(dumbfounded)

"Cool!!"

STUDENT 1

"You sure you saw Superman and... And he took you up to the sky?"

JAKE

(Proudly)

"Yes!"

THE STUDENTS

(dumbfounded)

"WOW!!"

(James and Fox squeeze to the front.)

STUDENT 2

"Did you ask him where he had been the last few months? Why he is here now?"

JAKE

"He said he had some problems but he'd solved it. He is here because he knows we want to see him."

THE STUDENTS

(dumbfounded)

"WOW!!"

STUDENT 3

"How can we meet him? Do you know how to contact him?"

JAKE

"I don't know. But he said we will meet again."

STUDENT 4

"Call me, JAKE, when he pays you another visit."

STUDENT 5

"No, Call me I lend you my skate board."

STUDENT 6

"No, call me I lend you my PS 2."

THE STUDENTS

"No, call me, call me, and call me!"

JAMES

(Shout loudly)

"Shut up!"

The students are quiet down.

JAMES

"You are fool. He is lying!"

JAKE

"No, I'm not!"

JAMES

"Yes, you're. There is no Superman. He'd returned to his planet. You are lying, freaky! Don't believe him!"

JAKE

"No, I'm not! I saw him yesterday. He saved me and he flew me and Monica up to the sky."

JAMES

"No, we will not believe you."

FOX

(See Monica getting her seat)

"Monica is here. We ask her."

They usher to Monica's place.

JAMES

"Monica, tell us you didn't see Superman yesterday."

MONICA

"Yes. I saw him and he brought me home."

The students yell again.

JAMES

(angry)

"I told you not to go near him. Now he has turned you into a complete freak!"

The students push James and Fox away and they woo around Monica and Jake to know more about Superman.

JAMES

(Folding his hands angrily)

"A class of dummy!"

FOX

"Aren't we in the same class"

James shoots him a stern look.

ANOTHER SHOT OF THE CLASSROOM

The students now are sitting quietly at their own places and listening to the teacher, Ms. Marinda. She is in her mid twenty, wearing a pair of glasses, sweet and smiling.

MS. MARINDA

"The world as a global village is a concept where people from different backgrounds, cultures, religions, skin colors and ranks can live in together on earth happily and peacefully. James, do you think it can be ever achieved?"

JAMES

(stands up)

"No, it can't. We are not the same and we don't understand each other. We will always remain skeptical of each other."

He takes a glance to Jake who is sitting quietly and looking out the window.

MS. MARINDA

"How about you, Monica?"

MONICA

(stands up)

"I think it can be achieve as long as we are willing to share and ready to accept that each of us has weak and strong."

MS. MARINDA

(Seeing Jake not paying attention.)

"What do you think, Jake?"

JAKE

"I... I don't know."

(The student laughs)

"But... I don't care who they are. As long as they treat me nice, I will treat them nicer.

(He smiles to Monica)

But if they treat me bad, I will return them the double"

(He shoots James a stern look.)

MS. MARINDA

"Well, Jake, you're almost correct. But when someone is not nice to us, we should take it easy and shouldn't keep it. We should ask ourselves, is it something we've done wrong that make them mad at us or..."

The ring bells fiercely that marks the recess time. The students begin to make noise.

Ms. Marinda

"Ok... ok... hold on, children. Before the class dismiss, I've to tell you all a bad news. Monica is going to move. She will only study with us until this weekend. Therefore, we will have a little farewell party for her on this weekend."

Jake is shocked by the sudden news.

INT OF SCHOOL FIELD

Jake and Monica sit quietly on the concrete steps.

JAKE

(in grim)

"Is it...true?"

MONICA

"Yes."

JAKE

"Where are you going?"

MONICA

"My family moves to Metropolis."

JAKE

"Why didn't you tell me early?"

MONICA

"I don't know how...I don't want to hurt you."

JAKE

"I'm hurt now."

MONICA

"Jake... We can email each other everyday. We can send our daily photos to each other and we can always keep in touch."

JAKE

(begins to rock himself back and forth)

"That'll never be the same!"

(He tries very hard not to let his tears fall)

"You're my only friend here...

Can you please stay?"

MONICA

"Jake... I'm sorry."

Fox and James come as Jake weeps silently.

JAMES

"Ha...Ha... Fox, Have you seen a crying freak before? We got one here."

Monica stands up and scolds both of them as they laugh at Jake. They blush and shame of themselves. Jake suddenly stands up and runs away, leaving Monica shouting after him.

INT OF JACOB HOUSE

A couple is lying on a sofa passionately and intimately. They are disturbed as a kid suddenly runs in. Jake is stunned with what he's seen.

Jerry Jacob, father of Jake, quickly has his shirt dressed in.

JERRY

"Jake? Why are you here? Why are you back early?"

THE LADY

(puts on her coat)

"Are you Jake?

I'm Jennifer. Nice to meet you."

She is startled as she sees his distorted face. Jake is irritated. He angrily picks up an ashtray, hurls it to her and it hits on her forehead.

JERRY

(grabs both of Jake's hands)

"Don't be rude!"

JENNIFER

(rubbing her forehead, rushes toward the main door)

"I'm sorry, Jerry. I've to go now.

See you in the office."

Jerry runs to her, but she has reached her car and driven away.

JERRY

"Jennifer! Jennifer!"

(He walks to his son, angrily.)

"Now, please tell me why you are here!"

Jake remains silent. The ring of the telephone interrupts in.

Jerry answers the phone, which is called from the school. He is horrified when he is told with all the complaints about Jake. Jake has been playing truant from school all the times, he always pays no concentration during classes and loves to fight with other students.

He hangs up.

Facing his son, Jerry is very sad and angry. Unexpectedly, he slaps on Jake. It has stunned both of them.

Jake turns and runs toward his room. His tears have completely breached his lids and trickled down his face. Jerry is standing frozen, regretting.

Jake is sobbing on his bed; his heart is shattered completely...

At night

INT OF JAKE'S BEDROOM

Jake is sitting in front of a computer monitor, manipulating the keyboard. He breaks some codes and gets into the information. On the screen is the website with a subtitle "HOW IS THE D&D CHEMICAL BOMB MADE".

His face is grim and the trails of tears are still clearly visible. He carefully scans the information...

The next morning

INT OF COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

Rudy returns to work after having some rest in the hospital. After having his cloth changed, he gets through a door to a machinery room and finds Bender is checking the equipment.

RUDY

"Hey, Bender! You'll not believe what happened to me last Friday."

BENDER

(is surprised)

"Rudy? You... still here?"

RUDY

(is excited)

"Let me tell you my great story.

I met superman!

He was with me saving the forest fire last Friday. Wasn't it cool? Superman is a friend of mine now."

BENDER

"Rudy..."

RUDY

(frowns)

"What?"

BENDER

"I'm sorry...

I hate to tell you this...

You're dismissed. And the notice is pinned up today."

RUDY

(is shocked)

"What? You must be kidding. I only absent for..."

(He recoils and runs toward the office)

"There must be a mistake. I've to talk with him."

Cut to

EXT OF THE KENT HOUSE

Lana, sitting in a car, fails to start the engine after several attempts.

CLARK

(emerges from the house)

"What's wrong, Lana?"

LANA

(sighs)

"My car has just broken down. I have an appointment in the Colombian Institute this morning."

CLARK

"Let me give you a ride. Care to join me?"

LANA

"My pleasure."

INT OF KENT'S CAR

Clark is driving his car with Lana beside him. They are listening to the radio and sitting silently.

LANA

"Clark..."

CLARK

"Huh..."

LANA

(glances down her bag)

"You've never asked me... why I divorced and why I moved back here."

CLARK

(turns to Lana doubtfully)

"Huh?"

LANA

(still has her gaze on her bag)

"Don't you want to know?

Don't you even care?"

CLARK

"Lana, you know that...

I care about you."

LANA

(turns and meets his eyes)

"Donald was not meant for me. I met my right man but I was just too foolish last time. I wanted to see the world and I let him slid away from my life. Now I'm coming back here. Here lays the happiest memories in my life together with him."

CLARK

(frowns softly)

"Lana... I'm... I'm not... worth it."

LANA

(stops him)

"Clark, I know your heart may still be in Metropolis... but...

I'll always be here for you, in Smallville."

CLARK

(is moved)

"Lana..."

Both of them look into each other eyes tenderly as a sentimental music begins to fill the car.

_Almost heaven, west virginia  
Blue ridge mountains  
Shenandoah river -  
Life is old there  
Older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains  
Growin' like a breeze_

They turn to the radio and look back each other spontaneously and simultaneously.

CLARK and LANA

(in surprise)

"It's our song!"

Lana leans back the seat and begins to sing. Following the melody, Clark then joins in. They are pleasantly having their duet as the car hurtles down the dusty road, making its way to the town...

It is John Denver's 'country roads, take me home'...

_  
Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads_

All my memories gathered ¡®round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine  
Teardrops in my eye

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads

I hear her voice  
In the mornin' hour she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
And drivin' down the road I get a feelin'  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads  
Take me home, now country roads  
Take me home, now country roads

INT OF THE OFFICE – COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

RUDY

(knocking on Mr. Arthur door violently)

"Mr. Arthur, I know you're there.

Open the door!"

The door snaps opened and out steps Mr. Arthur.

ARTHUR

"Mr. Rudy, I know this is hard for you, but you've been fired. Everything is settled now.

If you're dissatisfied, you may go to the Labor Court. But let me remind you, I've got your whole record.

And now I've got work to do, would you please excuse me."

He makes a quick sidestep to pass Rudy and heads toward the research labs. Rudy immediately follows him.

Cut to

INT OF THE CHEMICAL LAB

A row of lab chemical beds run down the center, bordered with the steel railing. Each one is covered with a collection of scientific equipment. Dozen or so employees, out-fitted in knee-length white lab coats scurry about looking studious and preoccupied. At a corner, where all the machinery and engines are stationed, Arthur is having his works done but disturbed by Rudy.

RUDY

"I'm sorry, Mr. Arthur. I know it's all my fault. I should have to come to work the last few days. I shouldn't take leave without any given notice."

ARTHUR

(marking down the reading)

"that's not the first time."

RUDY

"But I had an accident last Friday. That's why I couldn't call. Superman was there. He saved me."

"Please... please Mr. Arthur, give me a chance; the last chance."

ARTHUR

"Mr. Rudy, you've got to understand this. This is not my decision.

(pointing up)

They made it."

RUDY

"But... Mr. Arthur, you can help me, right?"

ARTHUR

"I'm sorry."

He turns and walks toward a bridge to an engine room at the other corner. Beneath it, are the boxes of chemical beds. As Rudy tails Arthur shamelessly, he overhears the gossips of the workers nearby him.

Worker 1

"Do you know that Mr. Jones and his wife have split. She left because of Mr. Arthur."

Worker 2

"Oh! That is too bad. Is Mr. Jones sacked intentionally?"

Worker 1

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Worker 2

"What's a poor guy; lost his wife and now... his work."

Worker 1

"If I were Mr. Jones, I would have kicked his ass, instead of pleading to him like what he is doing now. It's just a shame!"

Rudy is embarrassed. His testosterone urges him to confront Mr. Arthur.

RUDY

(shouts)

"Mr. Arthur, stop now! Freeze your step! You thought I'm begging you, you thought I would suffer without the job. You're totally wrong! I'm not pleading you, I'm ordering you now not to disturb my wife!"

ARTHUR

(turns and faces him)

"There are two things you have to clear about.

First, Mandy is not your wife anymore. Second, she left you at first and chose me the later."

RUDY

"If it wasn't because of you, Mandy wouldn't have left me."

ARTHUR

(resumes his steps)

"You've better leave now before I call the security."

RUDY

(shouts angrily)

"I warn you, not to move your step!"

Obviously, Arthur defies. He walks up the bridge. Rudy grabs a steel pipe on his left and whizzes it toward Arthur to attack him. Arthur instantly ducks to avoid and sweeps Rudy's legs. Due to his forward momentum, Rudy loses his balance, rotates himself over the railing and fall into the chemical bed.

RUDY

(cries out painfully)

"Ah...Ah..."

He struggles torturously in the chemical bed and his frightful scream vibrates the whole interior...

Cut to

EXT OF A STREET OF SMALLVILLE TOWN

There is a demonstration along the street that causes the traffic jam. Groups of people, holding banners and posters, reacts strongly to complain about a general lack of government concern for the environment of Smallville. Clark's car slows down along the line of traffic.

CLARK

"What is happening there, Lana?"

LANA

"It happens all the time since the local government has decided to sell 50 acres of Prairie west of the Otter River for commercial development to bust the development of Smallville months ago. It only becomes frequent recently because of the forest fire the last few days."

"You were in your shelf the last few months, therefore you're not aware of it."

CLARK

(blushes slightly)

"I'm sorry."

LANA

"Development, environment; is there a balance in between of them?"

"According to the rumor, the forest fire was not an accident. It was set intentionally. The developer tend to save their budget to present the environmental measures of site clearance, therefore they just set the fire and make it as though it happened naturally."

CLARK

(frowns)

"Really?"

LANA

"Well, no any concrete proof yet."

CLARK

(sad)

"Why do people have to exploit the nature ruthlessly? Don't they know that we will suffer at last when the nature revenges."

(He turns to Lana curiously)

"Who is the developer?"

LOIS

"Lex Corporation."

CLARK

"Lex Luthor, again! I won't be surprised now."

A female reporter passes by the street. She is Lois Lane!

CLARK

(turns to her)

"Lois?"

She is not Lois. She only dresses like Lois. Clark seems a bit disappointed.

LANA

(hesitantly)

"Clark...

Are you still missing her...

Are you still in love with her?"

Clark gives Lana a gentle smile. He then gazes on the ring on his pinkie and nudges it softly.

Cut to

INT OF THE JUNGLE

There are a few people tramping in the jungle, scattering peat on the ground.

Guy 1

"Why we've to scatter all these onto the ground?"

Guy 2

"Don't ask any question, just do your job and get your pay."

Cut to

INT OF THE CHEMICAL LAB

Rudy has been pulled out from the chemical bed. He is lying on ground unconsciously, his whole body is badly blistered and his shirt is torn. A group of people circles him curiously.

JOHN

"How is he? Is he dead?"

ARTHUR

(extends his hand beneath his nose)

"He is still breathing. John, call the ambulance."

JOHN

(shaking his head uncontrollably)

"This is not good..."

Some strange things happen. The skin of Rudy gradually turns from red to bruise color, from dim purple to striking and bright purple. Numerous black stripes run on his body. His palms begin to turn form; his palms have cracked and splintered reveals some little tiny teeth.

Out of a sudden, Ruby flicks up his body. His hands clasp on Arthur's wrists, when Arthur is inspecting him.

RUDY

(shouts)

"I warn you, not to move!"

Arthur is in panic as he feels his energy is drained away.

ARTHUR

"Ah... Take off your hand! Ah...!"

In a short moment, Arthur's energy is dried. He trembles on the floor. Everyone is stunned to see the new image of Rudy and what he has done to Arthur. Rudy feels vigorous and fresh. He loves the feeling of touching; the feeling of absorbing people's energy.

BENDER

(approaches to Rudy, concerning)

"Rudy, are you alright?

What have you done to Mr. Arthur?"

RUDY

(cries)

"Oh, Bender!"

He embraces Bender and slowly extends his hands to touch on Bender's back. Bender screams in pain and drops to ground in just a moment.

Rudy slowly turns to gaze to the group of people, who are in a terrible shock and panic. He smiles and arches his brow menacingly.

RUDY

"It's feeding time..."

EXT OF COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

As Clark has arrived, groups of workers are escaping from the Institute. They are in horribly panic. Clark gets down the car at once and blocks a guy for question.

CLARK

"What is happening here?"

THE GUY

"Monster! There is a purple monster inside!"

Clark lowers his glasses and sees people inside lying on ground motionlessly with his super vision. He scrambles to a quiet corner as Lana shouts for him in the car. Clark disappears in the crowd.

Cut to

INT OF THE JUNGLE

The group of the people is leaving the jungle as a little fire begins to grow.

Cut to

INT OF THE OFFICE BUILDING – COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

Two security guards are caught and dropped on ground as their energies have been drained. Rudy is strong and empowered now. He smiles brilliantly as he see Jason tries to run away.

RUDY

"Hello, my best friend. I miss you so much!"

Rudy enjoys the cat and mouse game. He moves menacingly toward the place where Jason hides.

RUDY

"Didn't I tell you, Jason. You'll pay for it one day and the day has come. There is no way you can escape right now."

(sing)

"Jason, where are you?"

Suddenly, Jason emerges from the cabinets and levels a rifle to Rudy.

JASON

"Eat your ass!"

Before he can shoot, his rifle is bend, as an elegant figure suddenly appears right in front of him.

SUPERMAN

(smiles gently to Jason)

"No violent, please."

Rudy is startled with the appearance of superman, but he has to catch Jason. He leaps toward Jason but only being blown by superman to a distance. Rudy flings a large cabinet toward superman. Instead of dodging, superman flies forward to catch the cabinet and smashes it on Rudy. Everything is quiet down and soon replaced by the noise of someone's sobbing. Rudy is crying at a darken corner...

Cut to

INT OF THE JUNGLE

The fire has rapidly spread away as the ground is layered with peat.

Cut back

INT OF THE OFFICE – COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

Superman curiously walks toward Rudy, who is sitting quietly and sadly at a corner.

SUPERMAN

(suspiciously)

"What's up, purple man?"

RUDY

(sobbing)

"Superman... It's me...

I'm... Rudy Jones."

SUPERMAN

(surprised)

"Rudy Jones?

What's happening to you?"

RUDY

(sorrowful)

"I don't know.

I was pushed into the chemical bed and when I was pulled out, this purple color grew all over my skin. I am a total freak now. Nobody will care for me anymore. My wife left me. I lost my job. All my friends just laugh at me. They always depreciate and humiliate me. I'm a loser! I'm a wuss! And now I'm a freak!"

SUPERMAN

(sympathies)

"Please, don't talk it that way.

Let me bring you to the hospital.

You can be cured there."

Superman extends his firm hand right in front of Rudy. Rudy gazes on it. His eyes flash with excitement.

RUDY

(whispers)

"Can I..."

He slowly extends his hand and fastens it on superman's wrist. Superman is shocked as his energy is drained to Rudy. As he tries to get rid of Rudy, another of his hand is clasped. His energy is swiftly drained as he produces any big move. Superman groans in pain. Out of a sudden, Jason slams Ruby's head with the broken rifle that frees superman. Superman immediately escapes. He limps along the wall towards the exit.

RUDY

(turns to grab on Jason's leg)

"Your turn has come."

Jason falls on ground after a dreadful scream. As superman is still in doubt and panting heavily, a cabinet falls on him. As he lifts up the cabinet, his wrists once are clamped. Superman groans painfully under the cabinet and his energy is drained inexorably...

Cut to

EXT OF THE JUNGLE

As the brutal wind radiates the fire to a further distance, the fire has gobbled up almost 50 acres of forest areas. By the time the fire brigade comes, the fire is ferocious and out of controlled.

Numerous efforts begin to save the forest.

Firefighters are trying to create firebreaks by spading up the ground with shovels and hoes. They are chain-sawing to bring down trees to clear area. Some are sprinkling water to the fire area with hoses from a small pond.

Most of them are exhausted, faces covered with soot.

THE FIRE LEADER

(looking at the terrified infernos despairingly, mutters)

"Where is he?

Where is superman?"

Cut back

INT OF THE OFFICE – COLOMBIAN INSTITUTE

The cabinet is lifted up. Superman is lying on ground, convulses violently and his face is extremely wan. Standing beside him is Rudy Jones, who is now the most powerful man of the world. He is immortal and energetic.

RUDY

(is excited as he is floating in the air)

"I can fly! I can fly now!"

He tries to exercise with his new power. He bends a steel rod and melts the rod with his heat beams.

RUDY

"I'm superman! I'm superman now!"

(As he glances on superman, he feels sorry for him.)

"I'm sorry, superman. You see I have been a loser in my whole life. And I just don't want it anymore. I know your power sometimes bothers you, so I take it from you now. You should be happy with it! I promise to you, I will resume your duty to serve the people, to help those in trouble and...

To be their HERO."

SUPERMAN

(stammers in pain)

"...I want... to be home... now..."

RUDY

"Let me bring you home now."

INT OF KENT HOUSE

Martha is puttering around the kitchen as she hears of the doorbell rings. She is in a great shock as she opens the door to see her son in a waning face, falling toward her. She grabs on him immediately but he is too heavy. Superman falls onto the floor.

MARTHA

(stunned)

"Oh! Son!"

(She cradles her son, extremely worried and panicked)

"Son, are you alright?

What's happening to you?

Are you exposed to the kryptonite radiation?"

SUPERMAN

(quivers)

"No... I feel terrible... I'm...powerless...

Every part of my body seems falling."

MARTHA

"It's ok... You'll be all right.

Let me bring you to your bed."

With his mother's help, superman tries his best to stand up and staggers to his room. As he lays down his bed, Martha overlays him several blankets immediately.

MARTHA

"Don't worry, son.

You'll be all right.

I go to bring you some medicines."

Martha rushes into the kitchen. She opens the First Aid Kit and searches the medicines. However she has no idea what sorts of medicines her son requires. At last, all the medicines have been scattered on the floor and she has none in her hand. She is blank and extremely worried. As she meets a phone, she immediately picks it up and makes a call.

MARTHA

(With a panicked voice)

"Hello... Dr. Bernard, please."

"Dr. Bernard! This is...Mrs. Martha Kent, This is emergency! My son is..."

She halts as she remembers her son is different. He is not an ordinary son as the others. Martha can still hear the voice from the phone.

Dr. Bernard

"Hello, hello? Is that Mrs. Kent?

Are you all right? Hello…hello…"

Martha releases the receiver. She leans against the wall, slowly sliding down and begins to cry. As she remembers her son who desperately needs her cares now, she jumps up and inhales deeply to stop all the tears.

MARTHA

"Calm down, calm down, Kent's mother...

He is needing you now..."

She runs to the kitchen table and begins to make a hot and nutritious drink for her son. As she stirs the glass with her shaking hand, it accidentally falls to the floor and broken into pieces. The drink spills all over the place. The kitchen is in a mess as well as her mind.

Her tears eventually roll down her face and wash it completely. She has her mouth covered with her hand, tries her best not to cry in case it would awake her son. With one hand, she takes another glass and begins to make another drink.

A gentle VOICE

"Mom!"

Superman has himself wrapped with blanket, is standing near the threshold, looking to the messy kitchen, with his eyes brimming of tears. He runs to her.

He now understands how helpless his mother is every time he is in a trouble.

Having his mother embraced in his firm arms, superman begins to cry

"I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't bring you the problems. You shouldn't have to get through all this."

MARTHA

(clears her tears as well as her son's)

"I just feel...honored, and very fortunate...to be given the privilege of taking care of you... but after all these years... I still don't know how..."

SUPERMAN

(interrupts)

"No, you've done the best. You are the greatest mom of the world."

MARTHA

(grins slightly)

"How do you feel now, any better?"

SUPERMAN

"I'm still powerless... but it's improving. Your care is my best medicine."

(He once hugs his mother passionately)

"Thanks, mom."

EXT OF SMALLVILLE LANDSCAPE

The forest fire takes a few days before it is eventually dissipated. It has incinerated hundreds acres of forest, and shaved the mountains. The mountains are bald and treeless, remain only the burned tree trunks.

(The following scene is copied and modified from **SUPERMAN: THE MAN OF STEEL**Story by Alex Ford & J Ellison)

EXT. CITY STREET – DAY

A school bus has a blowout. The driver tries to keep control as it leans and is hit by a truck knocking it on its side. The children are screaming and crying. The driver staggers to his feet in the overturned bus.

DRIVER

"KIDS! KIDS! Everybody stay calm. This is going to be okay."

(He, pointing to an older boy)  
"Patrick! See if you can open the emergency door!"

Patrick pulls the lever but the door doesn't open. He sticks his head out a broken window and sees…

A FREIGHT TRAIN. They have been pushed through traffic onto the tracks.

PATRICK  
"Mister Clifton! There's a train coming!"

The Children begin screaming when something else slams into the bus with a THUD!

DRIVER

"What the..."

EXT. INTERSECTION/TRAIN CROSSING

The bus starts to slide on the pavement through the train intersection. People get out of their cars watching the sight. CAMERA pans around the back of the train revealing a stranger with his back against the bus PUSHING it over the tracks. The bus barely clears the tracks and the train speeds by.

The Stranger goes to the top of the bus (which is on its side) and with his bare hands, tears into the metal roof making an opening for the children to escape.

STRANGER

"Everybody be careful. The edges are sharp. Don't cut yourself."

The DRIVER, the last one out, squints at the sun in his eyes as he looks to his silhouetted benefactor…

"Thank you, Superm—"

And realizes this isn't SUPERMAN. He is purple in color, striped with black streaks on his square. He is Rudy Jones.

DRIVER

(is embarrassed)  
"I'm sorry."

RUDY

(grins gently)  
"Don't worry. It happens all the time. But stick it in your mind; I'm "Rubyman". I'm replacing superman!"

(He takes into the air and repeating himself)

"RUBYMAN!"

His voice reverberates in the air for a long moment.

EXT OF A RURAL STREET – DAY

A security van stops aside of a road as a tree trunk has intercepted the road. A security guard is getting down from the van to remove the trunk. Out of nowhere, thousands of bullets bolt to the van and turns it into beehive in a moment. The people inside are died.

A jeep leaps over the brushes onto the street. There are five robbers and each of them armed with M-16 mechanical gun.

Robber 1

"Just a piece of cake. Dick and Dave, go to get the money!"

Dick and Dave

(jump down the jeep)

"Yes, Mr. Dawson."

They attach a grenade onto the rear door of the van and detonate it. After a while, two of them cheerfully return, rising up their hands, showing eight security boxes of their earnings today. As they begin to walk toward Dawson, their heads suddenly clamped by a pair of strong hands, which bangs their heads together, knocking them out. Dawson and his men are stunned as Dick and Dave drop to ground and stand behind a purple man.

They immediately unload on Rudy with their weapons. But obviously there is no effect on Rudy. He menacingly walks to the two men, grabs their weapons and turns it into wreckage. As Dawson runs back to his Jeep, Rudy blows them down and moves to Dawson.

Dawson picks up a bomb, pulls out the trigger and throws it to Rudy. It explodes in front of Rudy. When the smoke clears, Rudy is still standing, grinning and unharmed.

DAWSON

"My god. What the hell are you?"

RUDY

"Rubyman!"

Suddenly, a note of hundred dollars is flown onto Rudy's palm.

RUDY

(rises his hand and gazes it in doubt)

"A hundred dollar?"

The security boxes have been blown off. All the dollars inside is whirled exotically in the air. Rudy is astonished by the fascinating dance of the dollars in the middle of the air. He has never seen such a big amount of money before. He is still in doubt when Dawson tries to speak to him.

DAWSON

(gathers the money on the ground)

"This is all you money!

You can have them all!"

RUDY

(is still confused)

"This is all my money?

I can have them, all?"

DAWSON

(ensures him)

"Yes, with the power you have, you can have almost everything."

Rudy mulls over his words. His confused expression gradually turns into a frightful laughter.

RUDY

"Ha... ha... Yeah, with the power I have, I can have everything, I can be the richest person of the world and I can even be the king of the world! Ha...ha...!"

The siren of the police car can be heard comes from a distance.

DAWSON

"Rubyman, let's go now.

The police are coming."

RUDY

(collecting the money on the street, narrows his eyes gravely)

"Let's see what can I do for them."

The rain begins to fall...

INT OF KENT HOUSE

Clark is blanketed himself, lying on the sofa. He seems getting better now. As he tries to get up and go to switch on the TV, Lana rushes out from the kitchen and stops him.

LANA

(putting down a glass of milk on the table, grips on his shoulder carefully)

"Careful... What do you want?

Tell me, I'll do it for you."

CLARK

(sits back on the sofa)

"Lana, I'm better now. I can take care of myself."

LANA

"Better means not fully recover. Martha has you assigned to me today. I've better make sure that you're perfect when you're returned to her."

CLARK

(tries to protest)

"Come on, I'm not a kid."

LANA

(extends a glass of milk to him)

"And now you've better drink this, big kid."

CLARK

(frowns)

"Milk, again?"

LANA

(smiles broadly)

"You've no choice. Martha said you need it to regain your energy. By the way, why do you fall in sick at the first place?"

CLARK

"I wander where does she go today."

LANA

"You know... old folk... tries to play match and patch... to pair up her big kid."

CLARK

"Me... with you?"

LANA

(has her hands on her waist)

"Am I not qualified?"

Clark puts up his hands on his head as if he surrenders.

Lana switches on the TV before she is back to the kitchen.

LANA

"You've better sit here, finish the milk and watch your TV"

"I remind you -- not to be naughty!"

The news in the TV has stunned Clark.

CNN news reporter

"Here is the special news. A group of 5 criminals, leaded by a purple man called "Rubyman" has terrorized the town of Smallville. They have robbed several banks, gold and jewelry shops in the town. Before these, they had intercepted a security van and robbed away 10 million dollars. The police had been completely defeated by the Rubyman and he is just as strong as superman. The Kansas Special Crime Unit SCU is on the way to Smallville as reinforcement..."

The screen has a broadcast about the disastrous condition of the town. Concrete chunks have been torn out of the street. Cars are over turned on their sides and on fire along with various other debris. Scattered along the streets are the bodies of fallen police officers and citizens who got in the way.

The glass is broken in the grip of Clark's hand. He is angry, as Rudy has abused his power and threatened the life of the people. He is sad, as he is powerless now and completely unable to do anything about it.

LANA

(emerges from the kitchen)

"Oh, what's wrong, Clark?"

(She immediately takes his hand and examines it carefully)

"Luckily there isn't any cut."

Clark is surprised when there isn't any cut on his hand. He realizes something. As Lana tries to mop the floor, he pushes her back to the kitchen.

CLARK

"Lana, I can handle it."

LANA

"Ok, ok. You're big boy now."

Clark scoops up the fragments and squeezes them. The broken glasses turn into powder. He then tries to bend the mop. It is curved. He begins to regain his strength!

EXT OF SMALLVILLE TOWN (in rain)

Rain falls incessantly on the disastrous town of Smallville. Buildings are trampled, cars are over turned and the people are fleeing for their lives. Dawson and his men emerge out from a building through the punched hole, carrying bags of dollars and cash. They cheerfully load them on their jeep and Rudy digs out some dollars and tosses them to the air.

RUDY

"Money! Money! Ha... ha...

I'm rich! I'm rich now!"

The Kansas Special Crimes Unit (SCU) has arrived. Numerous police cars, accompanied with a helicopter flies overhead, have formed a barricade and engulfed Rudy and his men. The SCU troopers hustle from the cars and take cover behind the car. They are dressed in military uniforms and equipped with various technical modifications (radios, helmets, goggles).

They aim their high-tech weapon toward Rudy. Leading them is SCU Commander Captain Calvin, who is a gruff, seasoned veteran of the force in his late 40s.

Captain Calvin

(steps out the car and speaks in megaphone)

"Purple man! You're surrounded! Surrender now!"

RUDY

"You've better stick it in your mind I'm Rubyman! I'll be the hero of the nation!"

Captain Calvin  
"Surrender, Rubyman!

You don't have a chance!"

RUDY

(grins)  
"It's show time!"

Rudy takes a deep breath and blows it toward the police cars that hurl them backward. The troopers run away at once.

Captain Calvin

(commands)

"Fire!"

The troopers pop up from behind their cars and begin a nonstop barrage of bullet fire that doesn't faze Rudy. Several grenades are thrown and explode around him. He catches one and it explodes in his fist. He starts smiling.

Rudy walks near to the barricade. His irises turn red and furiously unleash heat beams to fire the police cars. The cars explode immediately and hurl some of the troopers through the air.

Captain Calvin

(shouts nervously)

"Harry, shoot him the rocket, now!"

The helicopter ejects a rocket that whistles through the air and explodes near Rudy, knocking him off balance. When he falls, another rocket is ejected toward him. As the rocket almost hits on him, he turns and catches it. The end is hot and there's a long exhaust trail. He hurls the rocket back to the helicopter and it explodes. The wreckage of the helicopter falls to a building front causing it to break off and huge chunks of concrete drop to the street. The people and the troopers run away for their lives.

Rudy walks firmly toward Captain Calvin. He pushes a car over and several troopers run but one is caught. Rudy drains away his energy and tosses him into the middle of the street. At last, Rudy comes to stand in front of Captain Calvin, who does not retreat though he is in fright.

RUDY

(smiles broadly)

"So, what do you say now?"

Captain Calvin

(in anger)

"You'll not get away!"

RUDY

"Let me tell you something. Smallville is under my rule now. Then it will be further extended to the whole country and the whole world. I'm the new leader of the world! I'm the new hero of the world!"

Captain Calvin

"You're the new MONSTER of the world! You're insane!"

RUDY

(hurls to him a pack of dollars)

"Only under my rule, the country and the world can be kept in safe and peace. And now I invite you to join in the greatest event of the new century. With your troops' help, we can take Metropolis easily."

Captain Calvin

(spits in his face and tosses the dollars away)

"Flat hope!"

"You'll never accomplish! Superman will get you! He'll have your face punched in holes!"

"You can never run away! Superman will tear you to pieces!"

The onlookers and the fallen Troopers

(shout together)

"Yes, you'll never get away, superman will get you!

Superman will get you...

Superman will get you..."

The word of "superman" is haunting Rudy. It continuously reverberates in his ears and it has enraged him. He flies up and disappears in the raining sky.

INT OF KENT HOUSE

Although Clark is not fully recovered, he wants to go and help. After ensuring Lana is still busy in the kitchen, Clark takes off his spectacles and changes to superman's costume. As he opens the door, he is startled; he meets Rudy Jones.

RUDY

(smiles weirdly)

"Going anywhere?"

Lana emerges from the kitchen but only sees the door is opened and swinging.

"Clark?"

EXT OF SMALLVILLE TOWN (in rain)

Out of nowhere, an object is flung to the middle of the street. It is SUPERMAN!

He is chained and visibly weak. Rudy gratefully descends and picks up the dazed superman and tosses him across the street.

RUDY

(laughs deadly)

"Is he the superman that can get me! Is he your hero that can save you!"

"Ha...Ha... he can't even save himself! Ha...ha..."

Captain Calvin, the troopers and the onlookers are shocked as they see their hero is captured and in a great danger. Captain Calvin and his troopers try to help but only bring to their weapons seared into wreck.

Superman staggers to his feet but Rudy hits him in his stomach doubling him over and drops him to the ground.

SUPERMAN

(in pain)

"Rudy, what have you promised to me. You said you'll resume my duty, taking care of the people safety and the town peacefulness."

RUDY

(smiles brilliantly)

"I will do it, but just in a little different way. What you did last time is totally wasteful and fruitless. People are still blaming you and have never appreciated your effort. Therefore, I have this plan; only when everything is under my rule, the people can be protected and their safety can be assured."

SUPERMAN

"You're insane! You'll never have it!"

RUDY

"With the power I have, I can have everything.

But you! You have them betrayed me! You're their hope!

I must destroy their hope now. The new hero will only rise when the old is buried."

"I'm sorry... superman."

Superman goes wide-eyes. The rain falls endlessly...

Cut to

INT OF JAKE BEDROOM - JACOB HOME

Jake is examining all his "designs" which look like some tennis balls laid on his bed as he hears of someone shouting his name from the outside. He opens the window and sees Monica, in a raincoat and on her bike.

JAKE

(is still sad)

"It's raining outside. What are you doing there?"

MONICA

(shouts)

"Superman is in danger now. We have to go and save him."

Jake is startled by the news. He packs up his "balls" and runs out from his room.

Jerry is on his sofa as Jake goes out.

JERRY

(seeing Jake runs tot he door)

"Jake, where are you going?

It's raining outside and there're robbers terrorizing the town!

Jake!"

He runs outside but only sees Jake has cycling with Monica to a far distance.

He goes to the garage and gets his car

EXT OF A FIELD (in rain)

James and Fox are resting beneath a tree to wait for the rain to stop as Monica and Jake cycling passed by them.

FOX

"There're Jake and Monica!

Where are they going?"

JAMES

"Jake must have created something stupid. Let's go and get him!"

They get on their bike and follow them.

EXT OF THE SMALLVILLE TOWN (in rain)

Rudy grabs superman and begins punching him about his face. Superman is defenseless as he is chained. He is dropped to the ground.

SUPERMAN

(stammers)

"Stop it... Rudy, before it's... too late."

RUDY

"I hate to be lectured!"

Rudy stands superman upright and kicks him across the street into the group of 5 robbers.

RUDY

"You all have fun first, before I finish him!"

Dick and Dave

(looking at superman, shake their head slightly)

"I can't believe it, this could possibly happen."

They begin to viciously kick and batter superman. Superman refuses to scream, but he is obviously in pain.

RUDY

(screams insanely)

"I'm the most powerful man in the world, I can even beat down superman!"

Jake and Monica have arrived.

JAKE

(passes Monica four "balls")

"Just throw it on them!"

Jake cycles to the three robbers and has his bike knocked on them. They are very angry and run to grab Jake. Jake throws two balls on them and they explode as they hit. Two robbers are knocked out instantly. Monica throws a ball to the remained two robbers that frightens them away and frees superman. Superman staggers to his feet but only caught by Rudy.

RUDY

(smiles)

"It's getting very funny now.

Two little kids want to save you."

Ruby lifts superman over his head and flings him to a torn building. The building side collapses on superman exposing the interior of the tenement. Clouds of dust are thrown into the air and superman is buried beneath the rubble!

Jake and Monica

"NO!!"

They violently throw the balls on Rudy. As the balls explode, some of the particles those stick on his skin make it itches. He scratches both his hands and is very much annoyed.

Jerry, James and Fox have arrived. They are shocked to see Jake and Monica valiantly dealing the monster. As Rudy fires at Jake, Jerry rushes to save him, ignoring the heat beams blasting his back.

JAKE

(shrieks)

"Dad!"

Rudy swats Monica as she is caught, sending her flying into some debris.

A pair of burning eyes is watching all these beneath the debris...

Forked lightning strokes across the gloomy sky, followed by a deafening thunder as the rain turns into a storm rain. A dreadful Figure erupts suddenly from the debris. His eyes flash with fire, completely overwhelmed by grief and anger.

Unable to hold his emotions back, he throws his head back and deafeningly screams

"RUDY!! YOU'RE A DEPRAVED MONSTER!!"

He breaks the iron chain into pieces and the glass all over the area explodes into shards at the sound of superman's rage.

"Before that, superman only pretended to be weak. So that, Rudy would not realize he has gradually regaining his strength and not feed on them. He would have enough time to regain his power. But as Rudy injures the kid, it has completely enraged him."

The rains evaporate themselves immediately as they hit on superman's body. He menacingly walks toward Rudy as every step on ground, splashing the water and evaporating them into steams. Rudy is terribly scared and recoils uncontrollably. As he hits on a lightpole, he rips it from the pavement and swings at superman. But it is only caught by superman and he jabs it back at Rudy, sending him hauling along the street.

Superman turns to gaze deadly on Dawson and his men. Dawson has already got in his jeep and hurtles away, leaving Dick and Dave shouting for him.

Dick and Dave

"Wait! We are not yet in!"

Superman moves menacingly toward them as they retreat frightfully.

SUPERMAN

"Both of you having some fun time kicking me just now, huh?"

As Dick turns to escape, he hits himself on a lightpole and has knocked himself out. Superman turns and glances on Dave, whom immediately knocks his head on the lightpole and faints.

Rudy takes this opportunity to jump on Superman and touch on him. Superman dodges and then gives him a forceful punch on his face, sending him across a parking lot. As Rudy gets up and meets a car, he lifts it up and flings to superman. Superman receives the car as well as the impact and puts it one side.

Rudy goes for another car. He tries to lift it up but only realizes that HIS POWER IS DIMINISHING!

He drops to ground again and his face is waning. He frighteningly crawls backward as superman moves step by step firmly and angrily, getting closer to him.

RUDY

(in extreme scared)

"Please... superman... Forgive me.

I was just losing my mind. Please don't kill me..."

Rudy's hand meets a shoe; a lady hides fearfully in a corridor. He grabs her as a hostage and moves to the street.

SUPERMAN

(follows)

"Don't injure her. You can't get away!"

Rudy drains her energy and flings her body to superman. He takes the chance to flies away as superman catches the lady and safely places her on ground.

As Rudy has disappeared, superman drops to his heels. He is injured and is not fully recovered. The water on ground, mixed with soil and mud, runs rapidly around his boots and hands. The ground is rumbling. The thunderstorm is stroking the dark sky; he can hear the roaring of the nature and the moaning of the mountain. He goes wide-eyes as he initially feels that something really bad is going to happen. He bolts to the sky at once.

EXT OF THE SMALLVILLE LANDSCAPE (in rain)

Superman flies above the sky of Smallville, overlooking to her landscape. He sees the bald mountain suffering as its earth is inexorably eroded in the heavy rain, and the river roaring as if it is going to burst its banks. He is shocked with the idea in his mind.

"FLOOD AND LANDSLIDE WILL HAPPEN ANYTIME! And it will immerse the whole town of Smallville!"

Cut to

EXT OF A FARM – BARN NEARBY A RIVER (in rain)

Dawson's jeep drives up the long dirt road speedily leading to the farm barn, chased by Rudy. Dawson immediately turns his jeep as a tree suddenly falls and intercepts the road. He has his car over turned on its side, scattering bags of money to the road.

RUDY

(grabs Dawson out from the jeep)

"How dare you running away my money!"

DAWSON

(in fright)

"Rubyman, I'm not. I was just... trying to put it...to the safe place..."

RUDY

"Oh, Thank you."

He feeds on his energy. Then, he puts all the money, jewelry and gold bars into two large sacks and hauls them into the farm barn.

Cut back

EXT OF THE BALD MOUNTAIN (in rain)

Right after superman has built a barricade with the burned tree trunks along the low land against the steep slope facing the town, the thunder crashes the mountain. Earth begins to fall inexorably and causes a terrible landslide. Flood sweeps down the steep slope, carrying masses of rocks and earth, moving suddenly and quickly toward the superman-made barricade. Superman immediately sprints back to town, as he knows the barricade he built may not be able to withstand the continuous impacts of the flood and earth. The flood together with the falling earth has eventually burst the barricade apart, bringing the tree trunks, approaching to the town!

EXT OF THE SMALLVILLE TOWN (in rain)

Superman flies about the street level, using his heat vision cuts away a huge panel stretched along the prolonged street facing to the direction of the cataclysm. He lifts the huge stretched slab of concrete, reinforced steel bar, dirt and bitumen into place, creating a barrier along the street against the coming flood. It hits the barrier head on. Using all his strength, superman tries to hold the barrier in place to stop the flood and save the town. Unfortunately, the barrier starts to strain, cracking apart under the huge force of the flood. It finally bursts out and the flood of earth immerses superman and attacks the town!

"The idea of lifting up the street slab is from A TREATMENT of SUPERMAN LIVES by Mac"

The flood, carrying earth, tree trunks, concrete chunks and wreck, washes through the streets of Smallville. People are fleeing for lives, moving into some tall and large buildings.

As Jake is searching Monica through the rubble, he hears of the scream of Monica.

She is swept away by the flood! Without any doubt, he jumps into the flood and swims to Monica.

FOX

(on the other side, witnesses the situation)

"James, we've to save them!"

Both of them get on their bikes; hurtle speedily to the front junction. At the same time, Jake has grabbed Monica. And the current carries them downstream towards a deep storm drain.

EXT OF THE JUNCTION

A group of cars has been jammed together and stopped at the corner of the junction. Fox and James climb up the cars and go to the furthest car to intercept Jake and Monica.

They squat down and extend their hands

"Jake! Monica! Grab our hands!"

Finally, they successfully save both of them. They happily embrace themselves and cry.

The force of flood has pushed their car downstream. A huge broken slab of concrete and bitumen, which superman lifted from the street, hurtles toward them. It suddenly flicks over vertically and towers over them. They despairingly look at each other, and then close their eyes. The huge concrete slab apparently falls on them.

Superman erupts from the mud and bolts toward them. Just in the nick of time, superman carries away the car and saves the four kids. The huge concrete slab falls over the cars and flown downstream.

Jake, Monica, Fox and James

(Scream together)

"Superman!"

Superman smiles to them. He is drenched.

"Hang on, let me finish the messy job."

Superman places the car safely at a high area and once takes to the sky.

Flying above the streets level, he freezes the motion of the flood, using his super breath. The flood, together with all the wreck and earth is slow down eventually.

Cut to

INT OF A FARM – BARN (in rain)

The rainwater gets into the barn from every single hole of the building and begins to swamps it. Rudy nervously tries to conceal the holes but the water still gets in progressively.

RUDY

"Shit! My money is getting wet!"

He tries hard to push the sacks of money to a higher place. However, he stumbles and the two sacks of money accidentally fall on him. He is fixed on ground as he is powerless now and doesn't have the strength to push them away from his body. The water level slowly rises. He convulses violently and his eyes go wide frightfully. The water level creeps from his body, to his neck and up to his head, and finally has him immersed completely...

A few dollars float on the water surface...

A purplish light begins to radiate underneath the water...

EXT OF SMALLVILLE TOWN (in rain)

The Smallville town is in a mess. The streets are full of rubble, debris, soil and torn cars. Several low buildings are immersed by the earth and some are trampled. Jake and his group are safely in the higher area, overview the panorama of town after being swept by the cataclysm.

Superman gratefully descends and together with him is Jerry Jacob.

JERRY

(runs to embrace his kid)

"Jake!"

(He hugs on him firmly and kisses him tenderly)

"Luckily, you are safe now!"

JAKE

"Dad, how is your injury?"

JERRY

"It's fine as long as you are all right."

JAKE

(begins to cry)

"Dad, I'm sorry.

I thought you're mad at me. I thought you've never loved me. I've scared away my mother and all the aunt..."

JERRY

(clears his face)

"Jake, I'm sorry. I've failed to be a good father. I have never been seriously taking care of you, your feeling and your emotion. I should tell you this, your mom ran away was not because of you, but is me. I failed to ensure her a good living…I didn't tell you because I'm shamed of myself."

"Jake, you're my everything and I love you."

They once embrace and cry.

JAMES

(moves to Jake)

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so embarrassed for doing all those things to you. You're brave, kind and great."

FOX

"Yeah, you're my hero now.

You're as brave as superman."

JAKE

(grins)

"Likewise."

MONICA

"So, are we friends now?"

JAKE

(extends his hand)

"Friendship forever."

Four of them extend their hands and pad to each other.

"FRIENDSHIP FOREVER!"

SUPERMAN

(walks toward them)

"Anyone, care to take a ride?"

JAKE

(frowns)

"We have five here?"

SUPERMAN

(glances on the car he brought up just now)

"Just fit!"

INT OF THE CAR

Jerry together with the four kids, cheerfully sitting in the car, overlooking to the endless views and the majestic beauty of the nature after the rain.

Superman, carrying the car over his head, flies to an incredibly fantastic rainbow.

The logo of superman flies through the screen.

The legend of superman continues...

The End

SUPERMAN PART 8: BATTLE WITH METALLO FEMININE MENACE

Superman returns to Metropolis, meeting Lois and confronting Lex.

The battle between Superman and Metallo


End file.
